farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Virgil Minkler
American |birth = 1957, United States |death = 2018, Hope County Jail, Hope County, Montana, United States (The Lesson) |status = Deceased *Killed by Cameron Burke while under the influence of Faith Seed |ages = 61 |affiliations = *Hope County Cougars *The Resistance |relationships = *Ethan Minkler (son) *Unnamed Wife |appearances = Far Cry 5 |first_appearance = Hope County Jail |last_appearance = The Lesson |role = *Ally *Quest Giver |gender = Male |height = |weight = |hair_color = Dark Brown |eye_color = Brown |actor = Bob Bainboroughhttps://www.imdb.com/title/tt6967966/fullcredits/?ref_=tt_ov_st_sm }} Overview Virgil Minkler was the mayor of Hope County and leader of the Hope County Cougars, who are based out of the Hope County Jail in Far Cry 5. History Virgil Minkler is the current mayor of Hope County. At first, he welcomed Joseph and his flock into his county, seeing them as benevolent due to their teachings and charity. However, Joseph's project has become more radical over time. His son became interested in the Project from his peers and ran away to join them. Shortly after, Virgil's wife left him for Joseph's teachings. Several residents started to mysteriously vanish, and the Project was the first to blame. Virgil was notified with the arrest warrant for Joseph Seed, and reluctantly agreed he was responsible for the missing people. ''Far Cry 5 Unfortunately, the arrest went haywire and Joseph announced judgement day was imminent. His followers began to raid and "save" anyone they find, whether they wanted to be saved or not. Hope County turned into an all-out warzone. Faith Seed and her followers transformed the Henbane River into the Project's Bliss production, leading to her beloved Angels running amok, killing anything in their sights. Virgil and Tracey Lader gathered as many survivors as they could find, including Sheriff Whitehorse, and secured the Hope County Jail. Virgil is first heard on the map when listening to the radio broadcast at the Hope County Jail, a refuge for civilians and Resistance fighters hiding from the Project at Eden's Gate. Hope County Jail After defending the jail from the Peggies who are assaulting the prison, the Sheriff introduces you to the residents of the prison. The Lesson After raising the level of resistance in the Henbane River region, Faith Seed will strike back at the deputy, using her lingering influence over Marshal Burke to force him to murder Virgil, before turning his gun on himself. After the Deputy rescues Tracey, they run to Virgil's room, only to find both Virgil and Cameron Burke dead. Tracey tries to revive Virgil, but in futility. Tracey tearfully mourns Virgil's death, and angrily tells the Deputy to kill Faith Seed. Related Missions *Hope County Jail *War on Drugs *Sins of the Father *The Lesson Gallery 61D9AE21-BDB1-4D5D-90F9-B981F253F089.jpeg|Virgil being shot to death by US Marshal Burke. FD52686C-D83C-448B-BCAB-E6C37ACFAC21.jpeg|Virgil’s lifeless body. Virgil grave.png|Virgil's grave Trivia *A photo of his son Ethan in his Hope County Cougars baseball uniform can be found near his desk, along with a note from his son requesting money. *Virgil does not like violence or vulgar language. **Virgil mentions how the cult took his wife and son from him, which could point to the money his son asked for in the note being for the cult. **The Baseball Bat near his desk was likely his son's. *After his death, his grave can be found alongside Burke's in the prison yard under a Cougar banner. *His surname was originally known as Knudson, but was changed before release.Undated, ''IMDB: Far Cry 5. Retrieved 2018 October 6. References Category:Far Cry 5 Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Allies Category:The Resistance Category:Hope County Cougars